You're Not Alone
by ColtLady
Summary: Serena's feeling lonely then Nate arrives.


A/N: It just popped into my head. Started out as Serena dealing with being alone when Blair and Chuck are so happy. Then turned into something else.

----------------

She slid out of the room and into the empty corridor. The chatter and clinking of the ballroom faded out as the door closed behind her. Serena leaned heavily against the wall and closed her eyes.

Sometimes being the golden princess of the Upper East Side was just too much.

She was expected to smile and laugh, flirt with the men, complement the women. Put on a happy mask. When in reality she was standing in the middle of the room screaming and no one could hear. No one cared.

Somewhere inside her best friend and her stepbrother were toasting their engagement and she was here alone, in a dark corridor. Serena van der Woodsen was alone. Blair and Chuck had each other and a diamond ring. Serena had no one, she was jealous.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" A familiar voice asked her from the shadows as the ballroom door closed behind him.

"Hiding, wallowing in my own jealousy." Serena replied, she never could lie to him.

"Serena van der Woodsen jealous?" He teased lightly moving closer and smiling. "I don't believe it."

"I just feel so alone." She replied looking away letting the messy strands of her hair fall in her face.

"Serena." He softly reached for her and used his finger to lift her chin, making her eyes meet his. "You're never alone. I'm always with you."

"Nate." She whispered before his lips crashed against hers.

Their movements were rushed and frantic. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. On her breasts, in her hair, on her arms, around her waist. He seems to be everywhere, reminding her that Serena van der Woodsen can never be alone because Nate Archibald is always with her.

Her fingers move to the buttons of his shirt after pushing his jacket to the floor. His hands are tracing her soft curves over her skintight dress. Moving behind her to cup her ass.

"Nate." She moans as he presses his lips to her neck in that spot that drives her wild. His shirt is open now and her hands trace his hard muscles. Softly twisting his nipples between her fingers. He groans against her and slides his hands to the hem of her dress. Slowly pushing it upwards.

Her hands move to his belt buckle quickly releasing his belt and rubbing her hand over his hard erection through his pants. Nate traced the outline of her ear as he groaned into it.

His fingers pressed against her aching clit through her thong and she pressed her hips against him.

"Nate." She cried as he moved her underwear aside and buried his fingers in her slick folds. Her fingers undid his pants and slid her small hands underneath the waistband of his boxers. Slowly sliding her hand up and down his shaft.

"Nate, fuck me." She whispered in his ear when she just couldn't wait any longer. He quickly tore her panties off and pulled her legs around his waist, pinning her against the wall.

He slid inside her with one hard thrust and she cried out. He began to move slowly, relishing in the feeling of her so tight around him. She slid her hand between them and began to play with her clit. Feeling the pleasure beginning to build up.

Seeing her touch herself spur Nate on and he picked up his pace, thrusting into her harder as she moaned and bucked her hips against him. She came with his name on her lips and at the feeling of her walls clenching him he soon followed.

They stayed entangled together for another minute, relishing in the after effect of their release. Serena's dress was bunched at her waist and her hair was a mess. Nate's jacket and shirt were wrinkled and he had her lipstick on her neck.

"Look at you you're a mess." Serena said giggling.

"So are you." He replied as memories of a wedding came flooding back. He moved away from the wall and let her slide down until her feet touched the floor.

She straightened herself and moved to the ballroom door. Nate caught her arm as she turned.

"Wait." He said tucking his shirt back in. "You don't have to go back in there alone." He said taking her hand in his.

Serena smiled. Suddenly she didn't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
